


Those wild charms

by Ischa



Category: Revenge (TV), Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and Adam do magic while drunk and as a result Declan's car breaks down. </p><p> <br/><i>“What we need is a Witches of Eastwick kind of thing.”<br/>“What?” he asks.<br/>“A dark, mysterious stranger.” She puts an emphasis on the word stranger. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Those wild charms

**Pairing:** Adam/Declan  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Melissa and Adam do magic while drunk and as a result Declan's car breaks down.  
 _“What we need is a Witches of Eastwick kind of thing.”  
“What?” he asks.  
“A dark, mysterious stranger.” She puts an emphasis on the word stranger. _  
**Warning(s):** sex, crossover, magic  
 **Author’s Notes:** For M. Happy birthday! I just can't say no to the crossover challenges you guys throw at me. Hope you'll like it.  
Title by The Kills from the song DNA.  
 **Word Count:** 2.146  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

\---

 

~1~  
Declan gets in the car, slams the door and takes a deep breath. He needs to leave for a few days. It doesn't even matter where he goes. He just needs to get away from the whole mess with his brother and Charlotte. Charlotte who hates him for what he did. She’s right to hate him for lying, but all the other stuff? She does need help and he wants to help her. He needs a bit of peace. Just for a little while. He left a note, so Jack wouldn't have a freaking heart attack.  
He starts the car and switches the music on. He has enough money for gas and food, and maybe some run-down motel along the way. Or he'll just sleep in the freaking car until he's out of cash and has to get home and face this mess that he calls a life. 

~+~  
Sometimes when he looks at Cassie he feels something, but he isn't sure what it is. He can remember the love, the mad need to be with her every second of every waking and sleeping moment, to feel her breathe beside him, but now it's all gone. And all that's left is a black and heavy weight, trying to pull him apart.  
He thinks she's feeling it too, but then she just pulls away and he's left with – nothing. Again.  
And it pisses him off. 

“You need a good fuck,” Melissa says, taking a swing of the bottle Adam stole from his dad's stash and they're sharing. 

“What?” 

“That's what Faye would say. And you know,” she says, handing the bottle to Adam, “she isn't wrong. Sometimes it helps to hook up with someone else.”  
He looks at her and she bursts out laughing. “God, not me, not that you're not attractive or whatever, but I think too many people in the circle had you already.” 

He smiles wryly at her. “Point.” He takes a big gulp and leans his head against the wall.

“What we need is a Witches of Eastwick kind of thing.” 

“What?” he asks.

“A dark, mysterious stranger.” She puts an emphasis on the word stranger. 

Adam laughs. It's just crazy enough to make sense, or maybe he's just that drunk. She grabs his hand and looks at him, her eyes look huge and her lips are wet. And maybe he really needs to get laid. “Let's fucking do this,” he answers. 

She grins. “Okay, so what was that what they did with the margaritas and stuff?”

“No chanting, just concentrate on dark, mysterious stranger,” Adam says.  
She nods all earnest drunkenly and he bursts out laughing.

“Shhh. Concentrate!”  
And he does. 

 

~2~  
Declan isn't even very surprised when his car just breaks the fuck down. He's in a town he never heard of before on the coast and the weather is against him too. He's going to cry if he has to sleep in the fucking car.  
He kicks the piece of shit made of metal and leans against it. He guesses he could call Jack or freaking Nolan for that matter, but he still has cash and there is a diner where he can get a coffee fix first. 

~+~  
Adam wakes up with a killer hangover and Melissa curled around him. She stirs and mumbles something as he gets up because he really needs to piss. He's amazed they even made it to his room, not to mention the bed. She turns around and is out like a light again.  
He shakes his head. What a crazy person. What the fuck. He remembers doing magic with her, but since they were only two, he doesn't think it worked.  
He showers and puts on some clothes, takes two aspirin and goes to get some coffee. 

 

~3~  
The funny thing is, Declan thinks, that he passed by three other coffee-shops and didn't stop to see if they were open. And he didn't even notice while he was doing it.  
As soon as he opens the door to the Boat House he feels like he can breathe again. Feels like things could get better, could be fixed.  
It's pretty empty, but it's ass o'clock in the morning, so, he doesn't wonder. He sits down close to the window and waits. Declan has no idea what he's waiting for, but somehow he knows it'll come. 

~+~  
Adam is still fighting off his headache when he sees the guy walking over to the Boat House. Adam has no idea why he can't look away. It's like the guy is walking in slow motion or something. It's really freaking bizarre even for their standards.  
The guy makes eye-contact as he enters and then sits down and Adam is lost. He gravitates toward him. He can't help it. 

“Coffee?” the guy asks hopefully. 

Adam nods. “Sure, something else?”

The guy shakes his head, but his stomach makes a noise. Adam gets it. “Toast? On the house? I'm gonna make it for myself anyway,” Adam says, yawning. The pills are finally starting to kick in. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” the guy answers and then: “I'm Declan.” 

“Adam.” 

 

~4~  
Adam sits down opposite him with coffee and toast. 

“So?” Adam says, taking a sip, sliding the plate with toast in Declan's direction.

“My car broke down, a bit outside of town,” Declan answers looking at Adam. His eyelashes, Declan thinks, they look so freaking soft that he has the urge to touch them. There is a vulnerability about the boy Declan hasn’t ever seen in a guy before. Not girly exactly, but gentle in a certain way. 

“So you walked here?”

“Yeah, I just-” he stops, because it is weird, “walked.” 

“I could take a look at it, if you want?” Adam says, but there is a complicated expression behind his eyes. 

“Do you even have the slightest idea about cars?”

“I can fix things,” Adam replies. 

“I'm not saying no, because you know I'm running out of money,” Declan admits. 

“Figured that much,” Adam answers calmly, taking another sip of coffee. 

~+~  
Strange even for their standards, Adam thinks again. Here he is with a stranger whose car broke down just a bit outside of town and who has no money, and who walked past four freaking other coffee places without stopping.  
Adam didn't think much beyond “stranger” last night, and maybe Melissa's vision of stranger isn't exactly what Adam imagines when he's jerking off. But there is something about Declan, something that Adam doesn't even want to fight.  
They drink coffee in the strangely empty bar, eat toast and chat and – Declan has pretty lips, Adam thinks. Well, sometimes you've got to roll with it. 

 

~5~  
The ride to his car is silent, but not uncomfortable. The radio plays some tune he vaguely registers as one Charlotte has on her iPod, but it doesn't bother him. He's free from any emotional baggage right now. It might not last, but he's taking what he can get.  
When the car stops he feels a bit out of place. Woods freaking everywhere. The soft whisper of wind in the leaves and the creaky sound of the gravel is beneath his boots when he gets out of Adam's car.  
Declan has no idea actually, why he slams Adam against the door of his Jeep. Not too hard, but with intent. It's a bit of a question, too. He's never done anything like that before. And it's not only the boy part, but the random hook-up and body-against-car-slamming part too.  
Adam rolls with it, like he knew it would happen. The leaves sound like a storm is brewing above them. There is a rushing noise in his ears and veins. Adam's hands come to rest on Declan's hips and he pulls him in.  
Adam's mouth is a shock to his system when their lips connect. It's so different from kissing a girl, harsher, a bit more forceful, less careful, but so fucking good. And Adam's lips are soft, when Declan tilts his head right he can feel Adam's eyelashes brush against his skin.  
Adam pulls him closer. 

~+~  
Adam can feel the metal of the car in his back, the wind picking up like it’s trying to talk itself into a freaking storm. Something inside him knows that this is his doing, like that one time with Cassie when they made the water fly in tiny droplets.  
Declan kisses like he's on a mission. Adam wants to tear his clothes away, but he has no idea what he's doing, or if Declan has ever done it before. It doesn't seem to be the right fucking moment to ask, though.  
So Adam goes with instinct here, he pulls Declan closer still, so their bodies connect from lips to stomach and then Declan does what Adam wants and slides his knee between Adam's legs, closer still. The leaves are a concert of voices now, here and there mixed with thunder.  
Declan pushes just a bit and Adam moans. He starts tearing at Declan's jacket and Declan helps when he gets the idea.  
They have to separate for seconds to pull shirts off and throw them to the ground, but it's worth it to feel Declan's hot skin under his lips, that tastes like summer at the sea. 

 

~6~  
The rain starts to fall in soft droplets as Declan's fingers curl around Adam's dick. He throws his head back, nearly violently, his throat exposed, and Declan reaches with his other hand to prevent Adam from hurting himself on instinct. His fingers tangle in Adam's hair and Adam moans again. Declan wonders how Adam would look on his knees on soft grass, rain water running down his face, catching in his long dark eyelashes. Looking up at Declan, watching him with Declan's dick in his mouth, with those clear eyes. He pushes closer to Adam, rubs his cock against the exposed skin of Adam's bony hip. 

~+~  
Adam's eyes snap open. He drags Declan closer with one hand by the neck to be able to feel his lips on his own again and reaches for Declan's dick with the other. The angle is all wrong, but Declan groans into his mouth that tastes of rainwater and a bit of coffee.  
They're wet now, his jeans are a mess, but he doesn't feel the cold yet. His blood is rushing in his veins like a dance, like a high and Declan's tongue leaves fire in its wake on his skin.  
When he comes with a soft groan buried against Declan's shoulder the rain stops for a split second, Adam can see it like someone just pushed pause, before it starts again pouring. Hard. 

 

~7~  
“Fuck,” Declan whispers against Adam's ear. He's never done this before. And he is pretty sure he'll never do it like this again. It felt almost like a force. He feels spent, but not empty. Refreshed and like he can face the freaking world again. 

“Yeah,” Adam says softly, his fingers are digging into Declan's hips, he's sure it'll leave bruises.  
Declan kisses Adam's neck, it tastes like rain water, but sweet instead of salty, like it usually does on the coast, and then pulls away carefully.  
The rain has stopped, the wind too. It's only a soft breeze now. He begins to feel the cold.  
Adam lets his fingers slide against Declan's skin as Declan pulls away and it makes him shiver. He wants things, but - 

“Better clean up a bit and put some clothes on, I have cleanish dry shirts in the back of the car.”  
Adam nods. 

~+~  
“Thanks,” he says, as Declan hands him a worn t-shirt. He was expecting some awkwardness, but Declan seems pretty cool with everything. “Let me look at your car.”  
Turns out that nothing is wrong with the car, but then Adam kind of knew it.  
Declan starts the motor and grins. “Perfect, thanks.” 

“I didn't do anything,” Adam says.  
Declan gives him a look like he disagrees and okay, point. He did do something. 

“Adam,” Declan starts, but then Adam's cell rings and it's Melissa. At the same time Declan phone rings. “My brother,” he says, but doesn't get it.  
Adam doesn't get his either. 

“You'll be okay from now on,” Adam says, and he believes it too. 

“You can keep the shirt,” Declan answers with a smile.  
Adam smiles back and the sun comes out behind a cloud. His powers, he thinks, are freaking bizarre. He waves one last time as he gets in his own car and then drives back to horror and demons and his circle. 

~end~


End file.
